


Don't Promise Me Roses

by ricochet



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://battle.oxoniensis.org/">Porn Battle IX: Dressed to the Nines</a></p><p>Prompt: late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Promise Me Roses

There was still no light in the sky that wasn't the reflection of the war when Nate found Doc on the edges of camp. He'd been looking for him since he finished seeing to Lovell's team and reconfirming with Colbert, and Rudy and everyone else he could fucking find that orders from Gunnery Sergeant Griego were now to be confirmed with him or Mike directly unless the delay was likely to get someone killed. He wished he'd thought of that sooner, right now. Then again, right now, if he was making wishes on the goddamn stars he couldn't see, he may as well wish for a hot shower, enough equipment and food to keep his men properly supplied and a few well placed stray bullets. Usually Nate tried not to wish for anything at all except to see the threat coming in time to get his men the fuck out of the way. He wasn't sure how he'd missed Griego.

Doc was leaning against the side of a humvee, his eyes on the surrounding darkness and his hands cradling his weapon. He was radiating the fury of the competent surrounded by bootlickers and morons. Nate wanted to sympathise, or offer support. It wasn't a feeling he was unfamiliar with, either his own or the one he could see leeching into the air around Doc, but he'd fucked up tonight and let an ass-kissing waste of a uniform misuse his guys. Never one to tolerate bullshit, Doc was more likely to need a sparing partner than a shoulder. Doc might even need a punching bag at this stage, but there were some levels to which Nate was not willing to go. Not even here, and not even for these men. Doc heard him coming and turned his head to see who he was. Nate raised a hand to greet him and would admit to himself and no one else there was a small flash of gratitude and pride when Doc immediately stood a little bit straighter.

"Sir," he greeted quietly.

"Corpsman."

"Did you need something, Lieutenant?" Doc's tone was respectful but wary.

Nate kept most of his less appropriate responses behind his teeth, but the sentiment showed in the disdain in his voice when he answered. "In your opinion is Lovell's team going to be any worse off after being sent out tonight?"

Doc either couldn't, or couldn't be bothered to hold back a snort of disgust. "It won't kill them, sir, and they weren't likely to get what they needed to recover quickly in the first place, so physically no, they're probably no worse off. If you want me to speak to the psychological impact of following ass-kissers up the shit-chute?"

"Doc," Nate let the single word stand as the limit of acceptable. It was a long way from where it should have been and they both knew it.

"It's not my area of expertise." Doc said without dialing back on the rage at all. He breathed out hard once through his nose and then rolled his shoulders minutely. "They'll be fine, sir. Sick as fuck, and reeking of shit, but so's most of the platoon."

Nate nodded once and let Doc turn back to the darkness around them again. The fury he had noticed wasn't any less intense, and if anything Doc seemed to be carrying a higher level of tension than before. Nate waded in, "And yourself?"

Doc's head snapped around hard, his eyes colourless in the night. "Permission to speak freely?"

Nate nodded.

"Tell me you didn't okay that fucking mission. Tell me we've got at least one person out here who isn't trying to get us all dead for the medals. Tell me Casey Kasem is a lying fucking cocksucker and you wouldn't waste us like that, sir."

For a long moment Nate said nothing. Doc spoke quietly but that did nothing to lessen the man's always impressive intensity. "I okayed the mission while delirious, and I have no memory of doing so. The only thing I want out of this war is to see all of you come out the other side of it breathing, and I'm sure Sergeant Griego would both fuck and suck cock if he could find someone willing to touch him. Is that all, Corpsman?"

He actually surprised Doc into a laugh. It was a short bark of a sound, and quickly stopped, but it happened just the same and Nate felt another tiny burst of something like pride for having caused it.

"If you can make me believe that, sir, I'll be fine."

Nate tipped his head to the side to regard his medic. Doc sounded more exhausted beyond all reasonable limits than even close to fine. As though that one second of laughter had drained away too much of the rage he was using as fuel. Nate took a step closer, which meant they were standing toe to toe with Doc between him and the humvee, and his own body between Doc and the night and whatever it was hiding. "I wouldn't waste you like that," Nate breathed out low, "not you, not Lovell, not Holsey, not any of you. If I can get you what you need I will."

"Don't promise shit you can't deliver." Doc said. "We needed a foot patrol at the bridge. What di-"

Nate cut him off with a hand over his mouth. The feel of someone else's lips and breath against his skin drove a spike of heat through Nate despite the ever present cold of the desert night. "It's too late to fix that," he said. "Even the worst injured lived through it. It will not happen again. I can assure you, that promise, I can fucking deliver."

Doc glared at him over the edge of his hand for a handful of seconds before he nodded once. His breath continued to ghost over the back of Nate's hand, raising goosebumps in its wake.

Nate was just about to pull his hand away when Doc licked his palm. Nate felt his eyes go wide around the edges. Apparently his body was two steps ahead of him though as he felt his cock twitch, and a smile starting around the corner of his mouth. "Something else?" he said, and lifted his hand.

Doc's eyes held his for another second and then dropped. Nate felt a flash of surprise that lasted the two seconds it took him to realise Doc's gaze had only fallen as far as his mouth. The anger and adrenaline from Griego's attempted bullshit had settled into a buzz of energy with a crash waiting on the other side of it. Nate figured if he needed a way to rationalise this tomorrow morning that should work just fine. "Doc?"

"Yes sir?"

"Try to keep your eyes open," he said, and went to one knee. Above him he heard Doc swear under his breath, but when Nate reached up to start pulling his MOPP out of the way Doc's hands were there to assist. It was always a bitch of a juggling act to get the guns and pants out of the way, but it was the sort of juggling act every one of them had figured out in the first week of being in the damn suits. Nate got his hands under the top of Doc's suit and unhooked the suspenders by touch. Doc was already half way to hard when Nate managed to get his dick free of his pants, and he made a strangled choking sound when Nate pulled the head into his mouth and started to suck. Nate shot a glance upward and found Doc's eyes intent on his face. He brought a hand up to hold onto the base and pulled off. "Eyes front," he said. He waited for Doc to look back to the night around them before he went back to what he'd been doing.

It didn't take long for him to have Doc fully hard and twitching against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. They were all wired on a hair-trigger out here, and something other than your own hand was always an improvement. Nate's own cock was a fairly insistent ache in his pants. He shifted a little so he could get a hand on it and press a little. Still wrapped in layers of charcoal and chemical protection it wasn't the most satisfying pressure.

Doc was making more of those same choked gasps above him. Nate wondered what it would take to get something with voice in it out of his throat. If all he'd need to do was get Doc somewhere no one was going to be listening, or if Doc was always quiet and would need hours of work before he got loud and demanding. The questions didn't bother Nate in themselves, but this was probably the worst place in existence to try and answer them. Instead he sucked harder at the cockhead in his mouth, probing the slit with the tip of his tongue and finding all the places wired to shut down a man's brain while he set up a counter rhythm with his hand on the shaft. Doc shivered once and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away. Nate pulled off and kept his hand moving and his grip tight. He stood up without letting go, and leaned in close. No one walking passed would have seen Doc at all. Doc swore one more time and bit his own lip as he came into Nate's hand. No sound louder than a slightly laboured breath made it passed his lips. Nate kept up the grip and the same rhythm until Doc reached down and stopped him with a hand on his wrist. His breathing was quiet, but irregular for all that it was evening out quickly.

Nate let go and moved back a fraction of a step. It was enough room for Doc to start pulling his MOPP back together. He stopped when he had his pants back up and dug out a baby wipe, which he handed to Nate with a nod. Nate returned the nod and set to his own clean up. He ignored the throb of arousal in his groin and the blood rushing slightly around his head. He'd deal with it later, in his own grave. "I can't promise this will end well," Nate started. He paused and waited for Doc to look him in the eye before continuing, "and I can't tell you there won't be more orders you don't agree with or can't make sense of. That's part of the deal and you know it."

"Yes, sir." said Doc.

"That said, I will do everything I can to make sure this platoon gets home. Whatever that is, and whenever it's needed. Are we clear?"

"Clear sir."

"Good. At some point tonight try and get some rest. Whatever is coming we're going to need you for it."

Doc nodded. His eyes were sharp again and his breathing was even. If it hadn't been for a slight lessening of tense rage in the line of his shoulders everything would have been just the same as it had when Nate arrived. "Will you do the same, sir?"

Nate smiled. It wasn't funny, but he couldn't help it. "I can't promise you that."

Doc laughed again, that same sharp noise. "That I believe, sir."

Nate nodded to him a final time and headed into the dark to find Mike.


End file.
